AYUDA EN EL AMOR
by luna de uzumaki
Summary: COMO AYUDA CUPIDO A UNIR A DOS PERSONAS...PARA EL CONCURSO "ROAD THE NINJA"DEL GRUPO IRRESISTIBLEMETE NARANJA


Ohayo… creo que es tarde bueno son las 10 de la noche en Mexico y todavía es 29 de septiembre y Bella dijo que hasta las 12 asi que todavía se vale bueno este es my troso de imaginación para el concurso de "road the ninja" del grupo irresistiblemente naranja asi que vamos a empezar….. no soy buena pero quise participar….

Por si las dudas soy Cynthia Meneses por si ay algún problema decenme éxito…. Jijiji

Aclaraciones

_Nenma esta escrito o se lee de alguna hoja_

Nenma esto es lo que pasa con el ayudante de hoy que en este caso es un angelito dedicado a lanzar flechas principalmente el dia de san valentin o del amor y la amistad

Nenma asi esta escrito lo que pas en Konoha

_Nombre : Nenma Namikaze_

_Edad: 18 años_

_Problema: acosado y asediado por Hinata Hyuga_

_Nombre: Hinata Hyuga_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Problema:avance 0% con Nenma Namikaze_

_solución: inestable_

-estúpidos reportes de los estúpidos humanos - se decía cupido sino se encontraba a bobos cabezas huecas y niñas demasiado tímidas se encontraba a locas posesivas con idiotas cabezas huecas 

- veamos que otras soluciones hay por aquí - buscaba en su tablet

-muy bien tenemos situación comprometedora... Mmmmmmmmm no creo que no- dijo pensativo mientras recordaba 

Flash Back

- aaaaaaa delicioso -decía una castaña a las otras tres chicas que estaban con ella en las agua termales - etto sí verdad Tenten-chan- le contesto una rubia de ojos azules -Ino-chan deberías de dejar tú timidez estamos entre chicas y traes la toalla- se quejo la Hyuga -Hinata-chan no creo q sea necesario que pongas nerviosa a Ino- le contesto la pelirosa de manera apática -pues a mi me parece estúpido- se quejo la chica Hyuga.

Después de estar una hora entre plática con esas tres chicas la ojiperla salió del agua, como soportaba a esas tres una apática otra tímida y la otra ruda

-Ummmm- bufo la chica cuando escucho la voz del ojiazul y de su pervertido primo Neji -te dijo Namikaze que estan aquí- le decía el Hyuga -Neji creo que no me interesa ver a esas kunohichis desnudas- dijo sin interés -haslo tú sólo-

Sí eran esos dos idiotas pervertidos -decirles o no las demás- se debatia la chica pero mientras lo hacia como quién sabe el Namikaze se encontraba encima de ella entre una montaña de toallas la pared tirada y a Sakura y Tenten con los puños arriba -pervertido- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Pero de lo que sí fueron conscientes ambos fue que las toallas que los cubrían habían caído y Nenma se encontraba encima de hinata -eres un pervertido Namikaze - le grito y lo empujo

Las siguientes semanas Nenma no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las curvas de la Hyuga

Fin flash back

- no esos dos no podrían uno es un pervertido y la otra una loca - decía pensativo -que más puedo hacer - 

y volvió a buscar en sus archivos 

caídas no

besos robados 

-mmmm esos tampoco funcionó- recordaba el ángel

Flash back

Varios dias habían pasado desde el incidente en las aguas termales y ambos chicos no se habían encontrado para hinata el que la viera no era lo más importante sí no la reacción que ese instante tuvo en su persona ella creía que nenma era guapo sus ojos azules y su cabello negro antes rubio pero que por alguna razón extraña cambio eso que era lo unico que lo hacían igual a su padre sin tener en cuenta sus muy endemoniadas y sexis tres marcas en sus mejillas muestra clara se su estado como jinchurichi del kuibi y después de eso sus cuerpo por dios ella sabía que era guapo y podia tener un cuerpo de infarto pero lo que vio ese dia no tenía precio

Pero no sólo ella pensaba eso para Nenma la chica Hyuga era una loca que todo el tiempo lo acusaba lo besaba y gritaba al mundo que el era de su pertenencia y lo abrazaban y se le encimaba lo llenaba de besos ,pero después de ver completamente el cuerpo de la princesita como el solía llamarla para molestarla desde la academia la imagen no había dejado de surcarle en su cabeza así como las mil y un cosas que podría hacer con ella.

Esa tarde habiendo quedado en una reunión en la barbacoa y ahí se encontraban el pervertido de Neji la ruda de Tenten y el triste Lee así como la tímida Ino el bobo Shikamaru y el obsecionado Chouji asi como Sasuke que se encontraba coqueteando con la mesera mientras Sakura lo miraba con fastidio Nenma sabía quién faltaba el niño gato kiba así como el entomofobico de Shino y con ellos la loca de la princesa de Konoha y últimamente el motivo de sus fallas Hyuga Hinata - y esto a que se debe- pregunto el ojiazul -sólo es una reunión teme no tiene nada de malo- le dijo el Uchiha mientras le abrazaban y ponía pose de galán lo siguiente que supieron fue que un montón de chicas locas se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a pedirles una cita para Sasuke eso más que normal -Uchiha-san podrías entrenar mañana conmigo - le decía una castaña -claro que sí- decía el con su voz ronca -aunque me gustaría no sólo entrenar contigo-

-namikaze-kun podrías...-no había la chica terminado de decirlo cuando un rayo negroazulado se colocó entre los dos chicos y el montón de chicas a su alrededor -es mío y sólo yo puedo pedirle algo- dijo Hinata con enfado -pequeña flor de invierno no te enojes hay mucho Sasuke para todas- le dijo el moreno mientras la atrapada entre sus brazos -idiota yo no hablo de ti!- le grito al mismo tiempo que lo apartada con una cachetada - lo dijo por Nenma …..baka.-

-no hay necesidad de esto princesa además- decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás -sabes que soy sólo tuyo... Hime-sama- dijo a su oído -Nenma-kun etto...- eso era lo único que podia calmarla y Nenma lo sabía muy bien así que para jugar con ella decidio jugarle una broma.

Cuando Hinata quiso reaccionar estaba de frente a el y lo siguiente fue que la estaba besando. Sólo era una travesura para quitarse de encima alas locas esas pero en el momento que la tuvo pegada a su cuerpo y de su boca salió su nombre en un tartamudeo se olvidó de todo excepto de ella y del pensamiento de robarle un beso

Miro su sonrisa esa sonrisa que era el motivo de su amor por el y lo que siguió fue para ella lo mejor sus bocas se encontraron ella con los ojos abiertos y el con una expresión de completo gozo en su rostro ejerció presión y mordió su labio inferior obligandola a abrir su boca dando pasó a un beso demasiado apasionado

- me lo debías Hime-sama- le dijo cuando se separó de ella

Fin flasback

-aaaaa estoy dos me van a volver loco- se quejaba cupido mientras alborotado su rubia y esponjada cabellera y volvió a revisar

Fiestas no

Confusiones no

Problemas no

Viajes no

Trabajos juntos no

Que más hacia falta se preguntaba mientras contaba con sus dedos todo lo que había generado par que esos dos estuvieran juntos pero que era que... Todo lo que podia hacer el y le estaba permitido lo había hecho su única arma sus flechas ya no le eran permitidas todo por que luego las cosas no salían como era debido descanso su cabeza en su escritorio cuando de repente observó algo en la pantalla que tenía enfrente era su imaginación o el estado de esos dos estaba cambiando

_Nombre:Nenma Namikaze_

_Edad : 18 años_

_Estado: gusta de Hinata Hyuga_

_Nombre: Hinata Hyuga_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Estado: correspondida por Nenma Namikaze_

-como? en que momento? Cuando?- no entendía si hase 5 minutos esto era un caos pero lo que mejor decidió buscarlos y observarlo por el mismo...

…

Era un dia caluroso en Konoha demasiado era la palabra correcta se podia observar a la gente en sus calles pero lo que más importaba ahora es la heredera del clan Hyuga. Hinata caminaba y agradecia que su ropa no fuera tan ostentosa su short negro y su sudadera lila eran geniales en estos dias no sabía como Ino soportaba su ropa de monja con este calor -yo nunca de los nunca usaria ropa así- se decía a sí misma cuando vio un puesto de algodónes de azúcar ella no era de comer cosas demasiado dulces pero por algúna razón esos algodones eran demasiado apetitosos

Ni tarda ni perezosa lo compró y decidió colocarse bajo un árbol para disfrutarlo ...

Cupido la observó que estaba pasando ella estaba normal a no ser que el que sufriera el cambio fuera Nenma.

La casa de la familia Namikaze se encontraba en total silencio algo no muy normal -Nenma... Nenma - le hablaba su Kuisina desde afuera de su cuarto -Nenma Namikaze Uzumaki sí no sales en este momento tirare la puerta - lo amenazó no habían pasado ni 10 min y la puerta ya se encontraba tirada-Nenma... O por dios- kuisina encontró a su hijo más que concentrado sentado frente a la ventana con el modo seninj activado en el momento que ella entro sus ojos se abrieron - la encontré- grito el moreno y al mismo tiempo salía por la ventana -Nenma...- le grito su madre pero este hizo caso omiso y siguió el rastro de estaba buscando.

Mientras se acercaba a su objetivo recordaba lo que había pasado con el beso sí bien la Hyuga no había dejado de acosarlo sí de robarle y llevarlo de besos eso era lo único que había cambiado.

Se encontraba disfrutando de su algodón cuando percibió el chacra del zorrito como ella le decía -así que aquí estas Hime-sama te e estado buscando- le digo estando enfrente de ella con las manos cruzadas en su pecho -así... Pues yo no así que puedes irte- le dijo siguiendo con su algodón en sus manos y comiendo

-así pues ahora soy yo el que no quiere dejar esto así-

-sí claro pero sabes que tengo prisa- dijo levantándose o al menos tratando de hacerlo ya que el volvió a sentarla en la banca donde la encontró -Namikaze déjame ir- le exigió -no así que ahora aquí te quedas- le respondio

-pues sabes que no- tratando de levantarse que se supone que pasaba no se podia mover -no creo que puedas moverte- le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

- así que estas enamorada de mi... Piensas que me casar contigo y vamos a ser felices - le dijo nenma - sí lo sabes para que lo preguntas – le contesto molesta que ese hombre no conocía la delicadeza siempre era asi de directo o que.

-entonces explícame por que no me has dado de besos los últimos dias?- le cuestionó - etto...etto no te importa así que ahora sueltame-Le exigió

- no lo creo sabes algo recuerdas el beso que te di el otro dia en la reunión... Bueno pues era una broma- le escucho decir. En ese momento quería llorar ella había atesorado ese beso por eso no le había dado otro ella quería deseaba que fuera el el que volviera a buscarlo pero no debía y no iva a llorar enfrente de el.

1 porque ningún hombre merecía que se llorar por el

2 ella era una kunohichi y

3 era hinata hyuga la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la villa y ningún idiota merecía sus lágrimas

- así pues que bueno ni que fuera lo más importante -le dijo conteniendo el llanto -a no pues para mi sí lo fue sabes algo creo que me has repetido tantas veces que soy tuyo que nos casaremos y seremos felices que pues ya lo acepte pero antes de eso quiere que me dija te gusto ese beso- y la volteó a ver

Lo que vio lo dejó en sock la chica que está enfrente de el no era Hinata está estaba sonrojada no decía nada sólo tenía la boca como queriendo decir algo el perdió la concentración en el chacra que le ayudó a tenerla en la banca cuando quiso ya le tenía encima llenando de besos -espera un momento- le pidió oi mejor dicho le ordeno

-no…no quiero y sabes que ahora eres tú el que me las va a pagar- lo tomo desprevenido le tomo la cara entre sus manos y ahora fue ella la que le robo un beso.

De verdad no entendía a los humanos eran demasiado complicados y a el le hacían difícil su trabajo pero por eso era cupido y el ayudaría a todos a encontrar a esa persona especial. Pero por esta ocacion su trabajo ya estaba terminado

Ook..ok.. nosoy muy buena pero lo intente … plis si ven algún error dijanme si eso me ayudaría mucho bueno ARIGATO POR LEER las kiero….ttebayo!


End file.
